Hydrogen can be a fuel for creating consumable energy by way of combustion in an engine or conversion from chemical energy into electrical energy through a chemical reaction, such as in a fuel cell. In the aforementioned examples, the hydrogen fuel is typically supplied in gaseous form. In order to generate consumable energy for an extended period of time in such systems, a large amount of hydrogen gas, and thus a large amount of potential energy, can be stored for consumption.
Energy storage systems for hydrogen can include gaseous storage tanks and can be configured to hold hydrogen gas at high pressures near 700 bar in order to store hydrogen in adequate quantities for particular energy consumption needs. High pressure energy storage systems, such as those storing hydrogen gases at pressures near 700 bar, must include more robust components designed to handle or account for such high pressures. Additionally, hydrogen can be stored in a liquid form, however, very low temperatures are required to maintain the liquid form and maintain appropriate pressure.